Ministères de Rildanor
The Ministères de Rildanor is the national executive branch of Rildanor. These are thirteen executive ministries along the associated agencies in the respective ministries. The Ministry of the Head of Government is headed by the Premier Ministre of Rildanor. The other ministries are headed by a Ministre who is appointed through a Cabinet proposal that has been approved by the Assemblée Nationale (National Assembly). Ministry of the Head of Government (see Premier Ministre of Rildanor) Headquarters: Palais des Paysans Duties and Functions #Supervise the planning, implementation, and development of socio-economic projects in the nation #Administer policies relating to the national security of Rildanor #Administer press releases in behalf of the government of Rildanor through the national television station, the national radio, and the Official Gazette; Associated Agencies #''Bureau of Press Communication (Bureau de communication presse), which shall be primarily responsible for press releases in behalf of the national government. #Bureau de mise en œuvre des programmes,'' which shall monitor and coordinate on the socio-economic projects of the different ministries. #''Conseil d'analyse économique, which shall administer the economic development and planning and policy coordination of the nation. #Bureau de la sécurité nationale, which shall advise the Monarch and/or His Deputy and Viceroy and the Premier Ministre on national security issues in the domestic, foreign, and military context, and coordinate with other ministries and agencies in relation to such issues. Ministry of Foreign Affairs (Ministère des Affaires étrangères) '''Headquarters: Hotel Negus Jozefus Khéphren' Duties and Functions #Assist the Monarch in the conduct of foreign policy. #Review and recommend passage of international treaties. #Maintain foreign embassies across Terra. #Issue passports to citizens seeking to travel abroad. #Regulate entry of foreign nationals to Rildanor as defined by a separate law. #Coordinate with foreign governments and citizens in relation to the prosecution and/or conviction of citizens on foreign soil. #Supervise the nation’s counter-intelligence operations. #Disburse foreign aid in appropriate levels as defined by a separate law. Associated Agencies #''Ambassades étrangères, which shall represent Rildanor in conducting diplomatic relations with other nations. #Consulats, which shall assist and protect citizens residing in the assigned foreign nation of the consulate concerned, and shall facilitate trade and friendship between Rildanor and its assigned foreign nation. '''Ministre des Affaires étrangères:' Ministry of Internal Affairs (Ministère de l'Intérieur) Headquarters: Hotel Dimitri (Hotel Demitreus) Duties and Functions #Assist the Premier Ministre in the general supervision of local governments. #Assist the Premier Ministre in the conduct of domestic policy. #Provide assistance on local governments, law enforcement, public safety, and peace and order. #Formulate plans and programs aimed in response to local emergencies due to natural and man-made disasters. #Audit the local government for ethics and adherence to law. #Coordinate, train, and supply the civilian police force of Rildanor; Associated Agencies #''Bureau de protection contre les incendies, which shall oversee the national fire protection agency and provide optional assistance to local fire protection agencies. #Police nationale, which shall perform the duties of enforcing the law and maintaining the peace and order with the coordination of the local government. '''Ministres de l'Intérieur:' Ministry of Economy, Budget, and Finance (Ministère de l'Economie, du Budget et des Finances) Headquarters: Hotel Alex Duvall Duties and Functions #Review and recommend the appropriation of the national budget. #Assess, collect, and record national taxes through bureaucracy, criminal law enforcement, and civil tax collection actions. #Enforce laws and regulations on tariff and customs. #Allocate funding to other ministries. #Administer the Banque de Rildanor. Associated Agencies #''Direction générale des finances publiques, which shall oversee the assessment and collection of all national taxes. #Direction Générale des Douanes et droits indirects, which shall enforce tariff and customs laws, and prevent smuggling in the nation. #Bureau de financement des collectivités locales, which shall oversee the finance of local governments. #Direction du Budget, which shall oversee the budget appropriations for the executive ministries. #Banque de Rildanor, which shall maintain price and monetary stability for sustainable economic growth. '''Ministres de l'Economie, du Budget et des Finances:' Ministry of Defense (Ministère de la Défense) Headquarters: Hotel Grande Duties and Functions #Monitor the general situation of the country’s peace and security and any external and internal threats to it. #Supervise the national armed forces. #Monitor the general situation, well-being, readiness, and morale of the military. #Assist the Monarch in the conduct of military matters as the commander-in-chief. #Enforce government policy on civil defense in the event of a disaster or emergency, whether natural or man-made. #Supervise the research, development, purchase, production, distribution, and storage of military arsenal. Associated Agencies #''Arme''é'' Rildanorienne, which shall be primarily involved in defense and security of the nation through land, air, and water. #Bureau des Anciens Combattants, which shall oversee the provision of benefits for military veterans of Rildanor, particularly those who have served the nation during the wartime period. #Bureau de l'éducation militaire et de la défense, which shall facilitate the education and training of individuals who wish to join the Armed Forces of Rildanor. #Bureau de la défense civile et de la gestion des catastrophes, which shall coordinate with national and local government agencies, as well as non-government organizations, for the protection and preservation of life during disasters and emergencies, including, but not limited to, nuclear attacks, bombings, natural calamities, and man-made disasters. #Direction Générale de l'Armemen, which shall supervise the research, development, purchase, production, distribution, and storage of weaponry and arsenal to the national military. '''Ministres de la Défense:' Ministry of Justice (Ministère de la Justice) Duties and Functions #Supervise the investigation of crimes and offenses against the laws of the nation. #Maintain a system of federal prisons and supervise its quality and management. #Provide legal assistance and representation to citizens of Rildanor, especially for the underprivileged sector. #Represent and advise the government of Rildanor on legal matters in local and foreign contexts. #Supervise the immigration policies of the country. #Supervise the parole and probation system for qualified prisoners. Associated Agencies #''Générale des services Judiciaires inspection, which shall handle the investigation of crimes and offenses against the laws of Rildanor. #Direction de l'administration pénitentiaire, which shall be primarily involved with the custody and rehabilitation of national offenders and the proper management of jails and prisons, with particular focus on the fair, ethical, and humane treatment of prisoners. #Direction des Affaires civiles et du Sceau, which shall administer the parole and probation system, and supervise parolees, pardonees, and probationers in order to promote their correction and rehabilitation. #Direction des affaires Criminelles et des Grâces, which shall provide free legal assistance to citizens, particularly the underprivileged members of society and handling the public prosecution. #Bureau du solliciteur général, which shall serve as the legal representative of the national government of Rildanor in local and foreign activities that require the services of a lawyer. #Bureau de l'immigration, which shall enforce policies and guidelines on the arrival, stay, and departure of foreign nationals in Rildanor and handle the deportation of illegal immigrants in the country as defined by a separate law. '''Ministres de la Justice - Garde des Sceaux:' Headquarters: Hotel Canrillaişe Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport (Ministère des Infrastructures et des Transports) Duties and Functions #Supervise the planning, design, construction, and maintenance of national infrastructure intended for transport, including, but not limited to, highways, bridges, airports, canals, and railways. #Supervise the planning, design, construction, and maintenance of infrastructure intended for flood control, drainage, and water resource development, including, but not limited to, dams and water canals. #Oversee the development and regulation of the nation’s transportation network and services. #Supervise the exploration, development, utilization, distribution, and conservation of energy in the country. Associated Agencies #''Bureau de la conception et de la planification, which shall conduct, review, and evaluate field surveys for public works to formulate, review infrastructure plans or designs as well as its accompanying expenses, and contract such projects with public or private contractors as defined by a separate law. #Bureau de la Construction, which shall oversee the construction of national infrastructure projects. #Bureau de la Maintenance, which shall oversee the repair, restoration, and renovation of national infrastructure. #Bureau de l'exploitation des trains, which shall supervise the operations of government-owned train operating companies as defined by a separate law. #Bureau transports terrestres, which shall enforce regulations and guidelines pertaining to land transport, including, but not limited to, issuance of driver’s license to qualified motorists, registration of vehicles, and collection of fees for violations in the guidelines. #Garde côtière, which shall enforce regulations and guidelines pertaining to maritime transport and resources. #Bureau de l'aviation civile, which shall enforce regulations and guidelines pertaining to the aviation industry. #Bureau de l'énergie, which shall supervise the exploration, development, utilization, distribution, and conservation of energy in the country. '''Ministres des Infrastructures et des Transports:' Headquarters: Hotel L'Hôpital Ministry of Health and Social Services (Ministère des Affaires Sociales et de la Santé) Duties and Functions #Administrates Rildanor public health care system as defined by a separate law, including the provision of pharmaceutical assistance. #Ensure the safety of food and drugs currently available to consumers. #Conduct epidemiological research projects intended to determine the risk factors of diseases in Rildanor. #Disburses public pension checks, as defined by a separate law. #Disburses unemployment and disability benefit checks, as defined by a separate law. #Disburses aid to families with dependent children checks, as defined by a separate law. Associated Agencies #''Bureau des établissements de santé, des services et de la technologie'' which shall supervise the construction, purchase, development, and maintenance of health facilities, services, equipment, and technology in public and private health institutions in Rildanor. #''Administration de nourriture et de médicaments, which shall regulate the safety of food and drugs currently available in the market. #Bureau de l'épidémiologie, which shall conduct public health research pertaining the risk factors for diseases, particularly in the Rildanorian context, as well as remedies for such diseases. #Bureau de la protection sociale et le développement, which shall supervise the formulation, execution, monitoring, and evaluation of policies and programs aimed for the development of the social welfare of citizens. '''Ministres des Affaires Sociales et de la Santé:' Headquarters: Hôpital du Roi et ses citoyens Ministry of Science and Technology (Ministère de la Science et de la Technologie) Duties and Functions #Conduct scientific research projects for the advancement of scientific knowledge and technology. #Provide subsidies for scientific research projects to local government agencies and to private individuals. #Implement national government programs aimed at applying recent developments of science and technology. #Maintain a database of scientific information for the scientific community. #Monitor developments related to the weather and climate of the nation and disseminate such developments for the prevention of human casualties. Associated Agencies #''Direction générale pour la Recherche et l'innovation, which shall conduct scientific research projects aimed at advancing current knowledge on industrial technology, nuclear power, energy sources, textile, food and nutrition, forest products, metals, health, and other field of science. #Direction générale du développement sectoriel de la science et de la technologie, which shall initiate programs aimed at applying recent developments of science and technology in various sectors, including, but not limited to, forestry, wildlife, aquatic resources, health, industry, energy development. #Bureau d'éducation scientifique et technologique, which shall supervise the development of educational institutions specifically structured for the advancement of knowledge of science and technology, such as science high schools and technological universities. #Direction générale des services atmosphériques, géophysiques et astronomiques, which shall utilize and monitor knowledge pertaining to meteorology, operational hydrology, climatology, astronomy, and other related disciplines, and disseminate such knowledge to the general public through weather forecasts and other methodologies for the protection of life and natural hazards. #Direction générale de l'information et des communications, which shall supervise the development of information and communications technologies in Rildanor. '''Ministres de la Science et de la Technologie:' Headquarters:'' 'Laboratoire Laplace''' Ministry of Education and Culture (Ministère de l'Education et de la Culture) Duties and Functions #Handle the general supervision of the quality of formal and non-formal educational institutions in Rildanor. #Implement and review the basic education curriculum for formal educational institutions. #Allocate funding for the development of public schools, colleges, and universities. #Allocate funding for the implementation of programs geared towards education and culture. #Disburse college tuition assistance checks as defined by a separate law. #Administrates subsidies to provincial governments for museums and libraries according to Rildanorian policy. Associated Agencies #'''''Direction générale de l'Enseignement scolaire, which shall oversee the development of pre-school, elementary, and high school education in Rildanor. #''Direction générale versez l'Enseignement supérieur et l'insertion professionnelle, which shall oversee the development of higher education in Rildanor. #Bureau de l'éducation spéciale, which shall implement guidelines for the education of individuals who are clinically deemed to have exceptional development. #Bureau de l'éducation non formelle, which shall oversee the development of non-formal education in Rildanor. #Direction générale des Patrimoines, which shall oversee the promotion, development, and protection of the cultural and historical heritage of Rildanor including cultural and historical sites, museums, libraries, and national archives. #Direction générale des Médias et des Industries culturelles, which shall regulate the display of local and international films in Rildanor as defined by a separate law. #Bureau of Copyright Protection, which shall protect original works of technology and the arts as defined by a separate law; '''Ministres de l'Education et de la Culture:' Headquarters: Centre de Clemenceau Ministry of Food and Agriculture (Ministère de l'Agriculture et de l'Agroalimentaire) Duties and Functions #Oversee, develop, and review the agricultural sector of Rildanor. #Disburse agricultural subsidies as defined by a separate law. #Provide non-financial assistance to citizens for the proper development of agricultural lands. #Regulate farm sizes in Rildanor as defined by a separate law. #Regulate the fishing industry of Rildanor as defined by a separate law. #Ensure food security in the country, particularly on staple food. Associated Agencies ''' #Direction générale de l'Enseignement et de la Recherche, which shall conduct research projects aimed at acquiring knowledge for the development of the agricultural sector of the nation and provide training to individuals who wish to develop their knowledge and skills in agricultural work. #Bureau de la réforme agraire, which shall conduct programs and initiatives aimed at promoting agrarian justice, land tenure improvement, farm land redistribution or merging, and delivery of services to landless farmers and farm workers, as defined by a separate law. #Direction générale des politiques agricole, agroalimentaire et des Territoires, which shall implement guidelines on the proper management and development of soil, water, and plants in the agricultural sector and shall be primarily involved in ensuring the food security of the country, with particular focus on the availability of staple food such as rice, corn, and wheat.. #Bureau des ressources aquatiques, which shall oversee the regulation of fisheries and aquaculture. '''Ministres de l'Agriculture et de l'Agroalimentaire: Headquarters: Hôtel de la Révolution Ministry of Environment and Tourism Duties and Functions #Supervise government policies on the management, development, conservation, and utilization of the natural resources of Rildanor and its biodiversity, including policies pertaining to pollution controls. #Implement policies and guidelines pertaining to the exploration, development, extraction, and utilization of forests, lands, waterforms, minerals, wildlife, and other natural resources. #Recommend natural sites to be protected, as defined by a separate law. #Encourage, promote, and develop tourism in Rildanor as a socio-economic activity that will help generate income and employment. Associated Agencies #''Bureau of Pollution Controls and Recycling, which shall be primarily involved with the implementation of pollution controls and recycling in Rildanor as defined by a separate law. #Bureau of Forest Management, which shall manage the forest lands of Rildanor as defined by a separate law. #Bureau of Wildlife and Area Protection, which shall implement guidelines on the custody of exotic animals, the hunting of non-endangered animals, and the protection of endangered animals and natural sites. #Bureau of Tourism Promotions, which shall oversee the promotion of Rildanorian tourism in the local and international market. '''Ministers' Ministry of Trade and Industry Duties and Functions #Facilitate the development of a business environment where all participants involved have a fair opportunity to compete, flourish, and succeed. #Ensure the general welfare of consumers in Rildanor. #Employ mediators to assist in alleviating strikes in critical industries. #Provide subsidies to industries and businesses as defined by a separate law. #Implement guidelines on industrial health and safety. #Develop the competencies and competitiveness of workers. Associated Agencies #''Bureau of Labor and Employment, which shall administer and oversee matters involving labor relations, benefits, wages, and support for workers. #Bureau of Professional Regulation, which shall evaluate the qualifications and competencies of citizens for specific professions. #Bureau of Workers with Special Concerns, which shall implement guidelines on the employment of special workers, including, but not limited to, child laborers, female workers, and employees with technological literacy needs. #Bureau of Consumer Protection, which shall implement guidelines on consumer welfare and protection and receive complaints in relation to such matters. #Bureau of Technical Education and Skills Development, which shall provide education and training to citizens for technical education and skills development to help them become competent and competitive technical and skilled workers. '''Ministers'